Fading out, Fading in
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: What happens when Blaine and Kurt hit such a low point in their relationship that everything seems to be falling apart?  Please leave a review, I love to get input from readers
1. Chapter 1: Jealous

**Chapter 1: Selfish**

_Author's Note: I really wish I owned the characters, so I could hang out with the actor's in real life but that'll never happen so I just write about them._

"You're being selfish!" Blaine yelled at Kurt from a safe distance across the room.

"You want to talk about selfish Blaine?" Kurt shouted in response. "I fucking LOVE you and YOU are just looking for an excuse to walk out the door." He slid to the floor, exhausted from fighting. It had been hours.

"YOU'RE only trying to get me to stay so you're not alone. It's not like you really want to be with me anymore."

Kurt gasped and stormed across the room to stand face to face with Blaine. He took a deep breath and tried to steady the level of his voice. "I want to make this work more then anything. I'd do anything to make it right. You of all people should realize that."

Blaine rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his perfect hair. "Look, I'm going to go, at least for tonight. We both need time to think."

He brushed past Kurt before he could get a word in edgewise. Kurt followed him into the bedroom, tears stinging at his eyes, and watched as Blaine packed some clothes into a duffel bag, along with his laptop. "This is for the best, and you'll realize that."

Kurt felt the tears he had been fighting back for hours running down his cheeks. "Will you at least tell me where you'll be?"

Blaine sighed and reluctantly said, "Wes'. I text him and he said it's fine if I spend the night there."

"Fine. GO. LEAVE." The anger rose above the tears momentarily.

Blaine grabbed his phone, and his bags and looked at Kurt face softening a little, "It really is for the best right now." He started walking to the front door. Leaving Kurt at their bedroom door, staring.

The front door clicked shut. Kurt slid to the floor, and wrapped his arms around his legs and just sobbed. For him. For Blaine. For their failing relationship. For everything. For anything. He crawled over to his iPod docked on the TV stand in the living room and hit play.

_'I just came to say  
>goodbye love, goodbye love<br>came to say goodbye love, goodbye.' _

He had been on a Rent kick the day before. But at this moment in time, it was the absolutely worst song to play. Kurt quickly turned it off and reached for his phone, laying across the living room floor.

_To: Finn_

_Message: Blaine is gone. I don't know what to do with myself. What's the point of doing anything anyway?_

Less then a minute later his phone vibrated in response.

_From: Finn_

_Message: What happened? Don't do anything stupid. Stay where you are, I'll be there in less then 10 minutes._

Kurt reached underneath the TV stand and grabbed something, clenching his fingers around it, closed his eyes and faded into darkness.

–

Finn jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of pants and shirt that were laying on the floor. Rachel stirred beside him, but not waking up until Finn ran into the nightstand trying to get dressed in the dark.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting upright.

"It's Kurt. Blaine left, and I don't think he's safe to be alone. I'm really worried about him. He wouldn't text me at 1 AM for nothing."

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked, throwing the covers back.

Finn nodded, "I'd appreciate it."

Rachel turned on the light and went to her closet to find something to change into.

"Doesn't have to be perfect, hon," Finn called to her.

"Easy for you to say," she replied.

After she'd settled on jeans and a blouse, they were out the door.

–

Blaine knocked on Wes' door at 1:15 AM, relieved to see that he hadn't been asleep already. He hugged his friend, "Thank you so much for letting me come by so late. I had to get out."

"No problem, you know you can come over anytime. It's not like I go to bed till 2 or 3 in the morning.. On a weeknight. And considering it's Friday night, there's a good chance it'll be an all nighter."

Blaine shook his head, shutting the door behind him. "I can't get the image of Kurt's face when I left out of my head. It's haunting me."

Wes put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

–

Before Kurt even unclenched his fist, he felt the blood running down his arm. He looked down and saw the mark on the bottom of his palm oozing the red liquid. It wasn't deep. He could say that he ran into something.

The door swung open before he could even cover what he'd done. Finn and Rachel burst in, letting the door slam shut as they rushed over to his side.

"Oh honey, what did you do?" Rachel asked, taking Kurt's hand in her own. "Finn, could you grab me a towel, Neosporin, and a couple band-aids please?"

Finn nodded and went into the bathroom, emerging a minute later with a black hand towel and a first aid kit. After Rachel had treated the cut, she and Finn helped Kurt off the floor and onto the couch.

"Now, what happened?" Finn asked gently, putting his arm around his step-brother. Rachel was wiping a few spots of blood off the hardwood floor and cleaning up before sitting on the other side of Kurt.

"He's been distant lately, and when I tried to help, it was useless. We've been fighting. But tonight it got really bad.."

–

"I don't want to hurt Kurt," Blaine explained to Wes. "But that's all I seem to do. When we argue, he cries, and I feel bad."

"What happened tonight?" Wes inquired.

"I called him selfish. That all just wanted me to stay so he wouldn't be alone. He cried then got angry and then went numb as I walked out. He just stared at me. I don't know what's wrong with me, the only reason I want to leave is so I stop hurting him but I don't want to leave at the same time."

Wes nodded in understanding, leaning closer...

–

"Why is there a razor hidden under the TV?" Finn asked.

"It had fallen out of Blaine's utility knife and slid under there but I always forgot to throw it away. But when he walked out, and I heard 'Goodbye Love' on my iPod, I just reached for it."

Finn was nodding and hugged his step-brother again. "You're gonna get through this. Rachel and I are here for you."

"I know," Kurt sniffled. "But I don't want to live without him. I can't imagine it."

"But this isn't healthy," Rachel added.

Kurt sat straight up and looked at both of them. "He's my soul mate. Without him, my life is meaningless." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, letting the door shut with a loud **thud**.

"This can't be good," Finn murmured to Rachel, clutching her hand tight.

–

_Author's Note: Stay tuned for: What happens with Blaine and Wes, Kurt and the many twists and turns to come. Please R/R!_


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

_Author's Note: Don't own them, the usual stuff.  
>Author's Note 2: There's one point, a little ways down, that will probably make you go "Wtf?" but trust me, it all works out in the end. It was hard for me to write it. Bare with me! =D<em>

–

When Wes leaned into Blaine to envelop him into a hug, their lips brushed. Blaine froze. It wasn't a secret that before Kurt, he had a crush on Wes. Everyone at Dalton had known it. But that was almost two years ago, when Wes wasn't interested in Blaine in _that_ way. Blaine never thought that that had changed.

"Um," Blaine mumbled, pulling back. "What was that?"

Wes cleared his throat and shrugged, "Accident?"

Blaine raised one eyebrow at his friend.

"Look, I know you liked me. And I liked you but I was never able to say anything. Then you found Kurt and I knew that I lost my chance."

Blaine stood up quickly, trying to shake it off. "This isn't right. I think I'll just get a hotel..."

Wes jumped off the couch. "Don't be ridiculous. Let's just forget it happened. Sleep on my couch. It's late."

Blaine gave in after a few more minutes of Wes' pleading, grabbed a blanket and tried to sleep but Kurt kept running through his mind.

–

Kurt opened the cabinet under the sink and dug around for a minute before finding the bottle of vodka he'd stashed under there. He unscrewed the lid and took a long sip.

"I hope this makes me forget," he mumbled to himself before taking another swig.

–

"4 AM, and I can't sleep," Blaine said aloud, staring at the ceiling as he'd been doing for the last hour and a half.

He rolled over and shuffled over to Wes' room, knocking gently.

"Come in," came through the door.

Blaine opened it and stuck his head in the softly lit room. "I hope I didn't wake you. I couldn't sleep still and if you were up, I thought we could talk, or watch TV or something of the sort."

Wes put his book down. "Sure, I was just reading. Couldn't sleep either. I don't know what it is."

Blaine walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. "From this high up, you have a great view of the..."

He was interrupted by Wes kissing him, hard. Blaine was kissing him back. Suddenly he was oblivious to the world around him. The hurt and sadness melted away.

In that moment, Blaine was happy.

Wes turned out the light.  
>–<p>

A loud thud resonated from behind the closed bathroom door. Finn ran over and jiggled the handled but of course, Kurt had locked it.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" Rachel yelled at him.

"Finally, football has paid off after high school," he replied, ramming his shoulder into the wooden door.

Rachel was a few inches behind him when they saw Kurt on the tile floor, empty bottle of vodka on one side and an empty bottle of pills on the other.

She already had her phone on her ear, dialing 9-1-1. "Please, hurry, I think he might be dead," Rachel cried into the phone.

–

Blaine was pulling Wes's white t-shirt over his head, the moonlight casting gentle light over the bed. Wes kissed him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

In the next room, a phone rang. It seemed to be far away. Neither of them acknowledged it, they were too wrapped up in each other. Legs and arms intertwined, kissing, touching, holding.

It rang 5 more times before Wes sighed and kissed Blaine before getting out of bed to see who was calling at this hour. "It better be important!" Blaine teased him, watching the other boy walk out of the room, nearly naked.

A few moments later, he re-entered, looking pale, before handing Blaine the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Finn. Kurt's in the hospital," came the response. He was holding back tears. "The doctor's don't know if he'll be okay. Can you come?"

"Of-of course. General Hospital? Yeah, I'll be there soon." He clicked the phone off, jumping out of bed to grab his scattered clothes.

"Would you like me to come?" Wes asked, pulling boxers, pants and a t-shirt back on.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it."

Blaine tried to smile but it just turned to tears.

–

Finn, Rachel and Blaine gathered around Kurt's beside. Wes opted to stay in the waiting room.

"What did he take?" Blaine asked somberly.

"A whole bottle of vodka, he'd hidden under your bathroom sink and a bottle of some pills," Rachel replied, squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

"Oh God. What if he never recovers?" Finn said gently. "I hate to say it but the doctor's said it's a possibility."

No one answered. Blaine held his lover's other hand, brushing his bangs back and kissing his cool forehead. "I'm here. I'm sorry. I love you."

Finn and Rachel took the hint and went out into the hallway to give him privacy.

Blaine got onto the hospital bed and laid down next to the man that he loved so dearly.

_So, for tonight  
>I'll stay here with you<br>Yes, for tonight  
>I'll lay here with you <em>

When Blaine awoke the sun was coming through the large window. At first he forget that this was a hospital until he rolled over to see Kurt hooked up to all the machines, and the IV's going into his skin.

He wandered out into the hallway to find Finn, Rachel and Kurt's dad, Burt, all asleep on hospital chairs. A nurse walked over. "Good morning."

"How is he doing?" he asked quietly. "Any change? Any major damage?"

The nurse sighed. "We don't know yet. The emergency room pumped his stomach, but he's been in a coma since he was admitted."

Blaine turned to look through the glass window of Kurt's room at his sleeping form. "What can be done?"

"Right now, more tests," she said. "We're keeping him comfortable. Don't worry, he's in good hands."

–

Burt was the first to wake up. "Good morning, sir," Blaine said respectively. He had been pacing the hallway for the past hour.

"You can call me, Burt. You are a part of my son's life and a part of mine now."

"Thank you. I appreciate hearing that from you."

"How's he doing?"

"Still in a coma. No medical prognosis yet. We have to sit, and wait."

Burt stood suddenly. "I can't just sit here and wait while my only son is laying there helpless. They need to do something. Make him okay. I can't lose him too." And he started to cry.

"I know, Burt, I know." Blaine squeezed his hand and they shed a tear together.

–

_Author's Note: Okay, I'll admit. I cried writing the ending of this chapter. And writing about Blaine and Wes wasn't easy but hey, it worked. Chapter 3 is coming soon._

_The song is, "What If You" By __Joshua Radin._


End file.
